Sobrevivientes CatoKatnissPeeta
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Katniss y Peeta estaban seguros de que ganarían los juegos, pero al ver a Cato en el cornucopia la chica en llamas ya no estaba tan segura de ello, ninguno de los tres estaba seguro de nada, pero uno tenía que morir a manos del otro.pese a quien le pese.


**SOBREVIVIENTES**

LA HIJA DE ABRAHAM.

**One-Shot.**

* * *

**_Abraham tomó la mano de Isaac…_**

* * *

La noche había llegado, alcanzándolos por sobre sus cabezas y cubriendo con su negro manto todo lo que se encontraba bajo ella, en este caso, los sobrevivientes al juego del Hambre, Katniss y Peeta se alejaban a toda prisa de aquellos bestias que estaban muy lejos de ser llamados perros, el miedo era tal y la cazadora estaba sudando frío y el estado en que Peeta se encontraba no ayudaba en nada absolutamente, sobre todo por su pierna lastimada…

La castaña, en un intento de deshacerse de uno de los gigantescos animales, se giró sobre sus pies, apuntando con su arco, esperando ser lo suficientemente buena como para darle en el cráneo de su cazador…

La flecha salió disparada, al mismo tiempo en que la cuerda zumbó en el momento en que los dedos de su dueña le liberaron, el arma de plata y acero salió disparada, girando a gran rapidez hasta chocar de lleno en plena frente de uno de los perros mutantes, Peeta saltó un grito de alegría al ver a uno de sus perseguidores caer de sopetón sobre la húmeda tierra, pero faltaba uno, y el cansancio estaba agotando a la pareja, además, Katniss estaba quedándose sin flechas y aún faltaba un tributo por vencer.

* * *

**_Y lo condujo por la desamparada colina…_**

* * *

Seguía corriendo, buscando un futuro para ella y Peeta, quien ya daba signos de no poder más, escuchaba su agitada respiración, había perdido un par de flechas más, las cuales no había podido recuperar ni teniendo la oportunidad de volver a tirar, había de repente un solo perro y como arte de magia, Peeta se percató que de la nada, cientos de partículas color turquesa se fusionaban para dar forma a los espectrales perros del infierno.

- ¡Allí vienen más, Katniss! – gritó el rubio muchacho mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a sacar fuerzas de sabrá dios donde, la muchacha le miró de reojo, con el nombre de dios en la lengua, la castaña chica tomó de la mano a Peeta, había notado considerablemente la baja de velocidad de este y eso era peligroso si querían sobrevivir ambos.

Su objetivo en ese momento era vencer, ganar el juego del hambre costara lo que costara a sabiendas que ahora las reglas habían cambiado y que ambos podían ir a casa, el problema…

Tenía nombre…

**Cato.**

Tenían miedo de él, si, por su arrogancia y su enorme capacidad para la lucha, Katniss sabía que a larga distancia tenían una posibilidad y que en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Peeta tal vez pudiera dejarlo fuera de batalla, pero primero tenían que encontrarlo y para eso debían esperar a la mañana, pero primero tenían que llegar al cornucopia antes que nada, solo en ese lugar estarían a salvo de aquellos perros sedientos de sangre.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus energías y sus cuerpos le permitieron, Katniss apretujó la mano de Peeta quien simplemente se concentraba en el enorme esfuerzo de poder ir al mismo ritmo que la chica en llamas, frente a él, podía ver la trenza prieta de la muchacha ir y venir debido a las grandes zancadas que daban, la cornucopia estaba ya en su vista, lo que hacía falta era cruzar medio campo abierto, cosa que los dejaba en cierta desventaja, si a Cato se le ocurría aparecerse en cualquier momento, no había oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir…

Al llegar a su objetivo de salvación, Peeta ayudó a la muchacha subir a la cornucopia y esta le ofreció la suya para alejarlo de los perros.

La castaña levantó la mirada hacia los animales de gran tamaño y le vio ahí, colgando de sus pescuezos grasientos, las monedas sujetas a un dorado collar colgando de las bestias… sus ojos grises se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver los gravados que se dibujaban en las monedas…

**_D1…_**

**_D2…_**

**_D3…_**

**_D4…_**

**_D5…_**

**_D6…D7…D8…D9…D10…D11…._**

- ¡NOOO! – gritó Katniss al ver dos grandes perros con aquellos números gravados en sus collares, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de inmediato, Peeta la sujetó por los hombros, intentando tranquilizarla, no entendía lo que la muchacha había descubierto.

- ¡Katniss contrólate! – gritó Peeta mientras la sujetaba, la chica pataleaba entre sus brazos, sujetando el arco con mucha fuerza, la ira, la tristeza se mesclaron como emociones encontradas muy dentro de ella, su rostro, doblegado por el dolor de ver a Rue convertida en aquellas bestias que ya se encontraban bajo sus pies, intentando devorarlos…

- ¡Son ellos Peeta, son ellos, los demás Tributos! – gritó la muchacha mientras dejaba de sacudirse en los brazos del muchacho rubio.

Peeta, quien había permanecido ignorante de lo que la chica en llamas había descubierto, la sorpresa le impactó por mucho, soltó a la muchacha y vio los objetos que la muchacha de la trenza apuntaba, los collares…

Los once distritos se encontraban ahí, Peeta se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver por lo que Katniss se había puesto tan histérica…

* * *

**_Mientras su hija les observaba escondida_****_  
ella no se atrevía ni a respirar, estaba tan quieta…_**

* * *

Tras las pantallas, todos aquellos espectadores que habían estado siguiendo el juego del hambre, simplemente sé quedaron pasmados y al escuchar lo que la cazadora y su chico enamorado habían descubierto, no pasó mucho para que un hombre de color, moviéndose por entre la audiencia, se acercara poco a poco a la gran pantalla…

Y todos lo vieron…

Desde el distrito primero hasta el doceavo…

Veintitrés niños, criaturas indefensas obligadas a separarse de sus padres, lejos de su casa, y soltados en una zona peligrosa, alejada de la civilización y el calor del hogar, veintitrés chicos que lo único que querían era ser libres de aquel juego macabro…

El padre de Rue, con sus puños apretujados, veía con sus ojos llorosos, como uno de aquellas bestias con el gravado del número de su distrito, saltaba, ladraba y salpicaba saliva a los sobrevivientes para saciar su hambre, su pequeña hija, su Rue… convertida en un animal…

_Bastardos._

Katniss dio un paso atrás, dejando caer el arco y las flechas, no podía creerlo, además de tener que sufrir y soportar el juego del hambre, tenían que ver a los tantos caídos y todo por un estúpido juego…

Aquello no era un juego y todos lo sabían, era una masacre, una tortura para los padres ver a sus hijos matarse uno con otros…

Mientras tanto, con sus ojos ensombrecidos al enterarse de lo que la niñita en llamas había dejado al descubierto…

Cato apretó los puños al ver el número dos gravado en una de las bestias, estaban muertos, él principalmente, y lo sabía desde que puso un pie en el campo de batalla, sus labios se volvieron una línea tensa y firme, iba a morir y nadie iba a hacer nada por evitarlo, y ahí estaban, los del distrito 12 a una sola flecha de ganar la batalla…

**No**. No quería morir de esa manera tan humillante, no a manos del chico enamorado, no de ella, _sobre todo por ella…_

Apretó la quijada y se lanzó contra Peeta Mellark…

Katniss veía a los ojos de aquel horrible animal, tan oscuros y brillantes cómo los de Rue, al menos no habían cambiado eso de ella; la chica se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Peeta y a unos segundos de haber estado en paz y a salvo, la arquera le vio siendo de escudo humano para Cato ¿Qué hacía él ahí para empezar? ¿Dónde había estado escondido todo ese tiempo?

- ¡Deja a Peeta! – gritó la chica mientras tomaba el arco plateado y lo armaba con la última flecha que le quedaba, los ojos azules de Cato le miraron fijamente, subiéndose con Peeta, sujetándolo con una lleve por el pescuezo…

- Yo sabía…- comenzó a decir el muchacho, Katniss le vio el rostro empapado en sangre, posiblemente tenía un ojo lastimado o algo por el estilo, le era muy dificultoso poder ver con claridad el color de sus ojos.

- Yo sabía que iba a morir, No, yo ya estaba muerto desde el momento en que me ofrecí voluntario para este maldito juego…- continuo diciendo, ni ella ni Peeta decían nada, solo escuchaban.

La cazadora miró de reojo a Peeta, quien comenzaba a experimentar los colores del arcoíris en su rostro pálido.

Katniss estiró la cuerda del arco, sus ojos se volvieron aún más profundos, cosa que ambos rubios se percataron…

* * *

**_Al mismo tiempo que un ángel llamaba al holocausto_****_  
la hija de Abraham alzó la voz_**

* * *

- Suelta a Peeta…

Todos los ojos de los distritos estaban puestos en aquellos tres chicos, la ansiedad de saber que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar era una incertidumbre que penetraba en sus venas y las quemaba cómo ardientes flamas…

_¿Qué iba a pasar? _

Todo fue tan rápido, Peeta haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, Katniss entendiendo la señal y la flecha de plata siendo disparada, Cato no era estúpido, era uno tan inteligente y astuto como los zorros, fuerte, capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier desafío…

Menos a ese…el juego del hambre.

Por qué sabía que él no tenía oportunidad con ella, la arquera iba más allá de sus posibilidades, por más entrenamiento que hubiera llevado durante todos esos años, Cato no iba a asesinar a Katniss…

_No podía más bien._

E hizo presión en su agarre contra el cuello de Peeta, el maldito muchacho enamorado de la cazadora, en ningún momento, los ojos azules de Cato, dejaron de mirar las perlas de la arquera…

_Y sonrío…_

- Tienes los ojos más bonitos que jamás he visto, chica en llamas…- susurró Cato mientras sentía el metal atravesarle.

Una imagen aterradora, un chico sonriente bajo una máscara de sangre, Peeta sintió cómo era liberado y al instante intentó inhalar tanto aire cómo le era posible…

La flecha se había clavado en su antebrazo, pero el estremecimiento causado por el dolor, le hizo perder el control de sí mismo, la falta de equilibrio fue el resultado de todo esto, Cato le vio todo tan lento…

* * *

**_Entonces el ángel le preguntó cómo se llamaba_****_  
ella dijo _**_"**no tengo nombre**"**…**_

* * *

Lento, tan lento cómo las mordidas que aquellos deformes tributos convertidos en bestias le daban a su cuerpo, los gritos no se dejaron esperar, Peeta se acercó al borde con el rostro desencajado, ahí estaba Cato, intentando defenderse de aquellas cosas a pesar de que él mismo lo había dicho…

_Estaba muerto desde un principio._

Katniss se quedó quieta, la barbilla le temblaba violentamente, las ganas de llorar le sobraba a montones, sus manos estaban temblorosas y no podía controlarlo, los gritos de Cato penetraron en sus oídos y llegaron hasta su cerebro, este envió el mensaje directamente a su corazón, y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, su mirada perdida estaba…

La chica en llamas cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- Está sufriendo…- escuchó el susurro de Peeta, ella ya sabía que Cato estaba sufriendo _¡No necesitaba que se lo dijera, maldita sea!_ Fue entonces, cuando Katniss le vio caer del cielo en un pequeño paracaídas, sus labios entreabiertos estaban…

* * *

**_Él preguntó "¿cómo puede ser?"_****_  
"Mi padre nunca me puso ninguno"_**

* * *

_La flecha._

Una hermosa flecha resplandeciente, plateada y larga, la chica en llamas no la pensó dos voces y se lanzó por ella, la tomó entre sus manos y arrancó el pequeño paracaídas, y cómo todo los demás objetos regalados por los patrocinadores, Katniss encontró una nota, un mensaje escrito en un grisáceo papel…

**_"Haz lo correcto y no dejes que lo que pasó entre ambos, te perturbe"_**

La chica terminó de leer el pequeño texto, arrojó el papelillo por sobre su hombro y tomó con fuerza el arco…

- ¡Piedad…! – el grito desgarrador de Cato fue más allá, Peeta le vio detenerse a su lado, con el arco preparado para lanzar aquella extraña flecha, se veía idéntica a las demás, pero era diferente, aquella flecha era distinta a las demás…

Por qué las otras habían sido para asesinar, pero esta, esta flecha en especial, era para traer paz…para ayudarlo a **_él._**

- Duerme tranquilo Cato…- susurró la damisela entre llamas mientras fruncía con tristeza el ceño…

* * *

**_Y cuando él la vio ofrecida para el sacrificio_****_  
la hija de Abraham levantó su arco…_**

* * *

A pesar de estar en medio de una carnicería y siendo el platillo de un enorme grupo de perros sanguinarios, Cato pudo verla por un espacio medio que había entre una bestia con la otra, el sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de la niña en llamas, y ahí estaba, apuntándole con su arco, con su rostro desencajado por la tristeza y el dolor…

¿Por él, la chica en llamas estaba así, por él? Cato no pudo evitar estremecerse, el dolor ya le era insignificante, su cuerpo ya estaba más que inmóvil… por eso le sorprendió más seguir sintiendo cosas en su cuerpo.

Aquella imagen de la chica en llamas era lo último que iba a ver, su silueta de mujer frente al nuevo día, esta vez, las llamas eran verdaderas…

Ella realmente estaba rodeada de fuego, cálidas y mágicas, era la chica en llamas que iba a liberarlo, **_su chica en llamas_**.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con sus bonitos ojos plateados, y fue ahí cuando la flecha salió disparada, Cato sonrío sinceramente a la chica por primera vez desde que se habían conocido…

Y el arma delgaducha salió girando por los aires, con un solo objetivo, penetrar en el corazón de Cato, y así pasó, la vida dejó de emanar de aquel cuerpo que se encontraba en sufrimiento…

Peeta vio a la muchacha con asombro, no entendía cómo fue que Katniss había sido capaz de ofrecer piedad a un chico cómo aquel, un asesino que disfrutaba de arrancarles la vida a sus víctimas…

- Katniss…- le llamó, pero la muchacha no le prestó atención.

Cato había muerto y con su muerte, las bestias habían desaparecido y con ello, el juego había terminado.

El juego de la muerte había llegado a su fin, Katniss sintió el cálido abrazo de Peeta, y lloró, al fin todo había finalizado…

_El juego del hambre había llegado al _**Game Over**_…._

Katniss y Peeta bajaron de la cornucopia, el día se había aclarado aún más, pero aquello aún no llegaba a su fin, _no del todo…_

Peeta y Katniss se miraron frente a frente, las reglas habían cambiado una vez más, y ahora solamente uno iba a ser vencedor y solo uno iba a morir en manos del otro…

- Katniss…

- No Peeta…- interrumpió la muchacha mientras le miraba a los ojos, el viento sopló.

El rubio muchacho le vio a ella meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, ella tenía un plan, un buen plan, Peeta sonrío al ver la hermosa mano de Katniss extendida para él, en ellas descansaba unas cuantas bayas venenosas, aquellas mismas que habían apagado la vida de Foxface.

- Peeta, yo no voy a obligarte a nada…- le dijo ella mientras tomaba unas cuantas bayas con su mano libre, el rubio le miró sorprendido.

_Todos le miraban expectantes_.

Y al final, Peeta también participaría en el suicido, de eso a tener que matarse uno al otro y cargar con el dolor de haberlo hecho… estaba por muchísimo mejor.

- Adiós Peeta…- declaró ella mientras llevaba las bayas a su boca.

- Adiós Katniss…- se despidió él mientras ejecutaba la misma acción.

Todo se volvió silencio, _todo calló_, no había gritos de sufrimiento, de guerra, ya no había absolutamente nada, no existiría allá a donde fuera, ningún juego cruel que les obligaría a asesinarse uno con otros mientras sus padres les observan morir…

Y a punto estuvieron de liberarse de aquel infierno…

- ¡ALTO…ALTO! – aquellas fueron las palabras que hicieron estremecer al mundo, se había declarado dos ganadores en lugar de uno.

Peeta sonrío al escuchar la declaración, y Katniss sonrío ligeramente, se habían abrazado y Peeta aprovechó para olfatear el cabello húmedo de la muchacha, la chica de fuego había dejado de sonreír y más allá de sus ojos grises, se reflejaba el cuerpo inerte del quien algunas horas antes, había sido su cazador…

Tenía frente a ella a Haymitch, sus ojos verdes taladraban su alma, sabía muy bien lo que había provocado con aquello, a ella, sinceramente no le importaba mucho, pero si sabía que sus acciones iban a traer serias consecuencias…

Sobre todo si esas consecuencias se llamaban _"Capitolio"._

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas antes de poder volver a casa, la cazadora chica en llamas se asomaba por la ventana, iban en el tren de regreso a casa, sabía que tenía que sentirse feliz, pero la verdad era que más bien se sentía vacía…

Peeta estaba a su lado, con su rubio cabello bien peinado, y le miraba dulcemente, Katniss pensó entonces, que el chico debía estar realmente enamorado de ella, bajó la mirada, recargó sus manos en la ventana abierta y se inclinó al frente, cerrando los ojos… no sabía si sentirse feliz por los sentimientos nobles del muchacho o infeliz…

Aunque la última palabra le describía mejor.

* * *

**_"¿cómo te atreves, niña, a desafiar a tu padre?"_****_  
"Más te vale que sueltes al joven isaac"_**

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Distrito 12, ambos muchachos suspiraron con alivio, estar de vuelta a casa significaba muchas cosas, para Peeta era volver a estar en la panadería, para Katniss era reencontrarse con su madre y su hermana…

Sonrío al ver a toda esa gente frente a ella, habían ganado los juegos del hambre, todos se sentían orgullosos de Peeta y de ella misma, pero ¿a cambio de qué? Peeta se asombró al voltear a ver a la chica en llamas mirándose las manos, él hizo lo mismo por inercia…

_Oh, No…_

**_¡No! _**

_¡Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre! _

Peeta se quedó estático, levantó la mirada perpleja y volteo a verla a ella, la chica a la que amaba, Katniss seguía mirándose las manos, la pena se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos…

- Ganamos Peeta, ganamos orgullo para nuestra colonia… pero también ganamos un peso terrible… - ella se volvió para mirarlo, la luz era intensa, pero no hacía calor…

- Ahora… 22 muertes están guardadas dentro de mi conciencia… ¿estás orgulloso de eso, Peeta? – preguntó la muchacha en un tono desgarrador mientras bajaba los escalones…

El chico sé quedó en el mismo lugar, mirándole alejarse de él, fue en ese momento cuando le vio claramente…

Aquella ya no era la chica en llamas…

_Sino la chica ensangrentada… _

Katniss bañada con la sangre de los chicos y chicas de los demás distritos, y su barbilla y su mirada temblaron, sintió las lagrimas desbordarse por sus ojos, él también se sentía culpable a pesar de que la mayoría de aquellos casi niños… habían muerto por otras manos, ahora entendía cual era el verdadero premio de ser el ganador de los Juegos del Hambre… **_ahora entendía._**

* * *

**_Hola...!_**

**_Este es MI primer Fic respecto a esta fabulosa _****_Película y espero que no sea la última, Ahora díganme ¿Que les pareció? ¿Debo continuar haciendo Fic's sobre esta Novela/Pelicula o debo renunciar a ello? _**

**_Ja ja ja ja espero que este One-Shot merezca al menos un Reviews. Muchisimas Gracias por Leer y sin más, les dejo, saludos._**

**_BlackAthena66_**


End file.
